Memory and reunion
by Aya Fuyuka
Summary: Nami has a secret that she has to reveal to the crew they met after the two-year separation. I wrote the original story a long time ago and it's the translation of the original story published in French.


This story starts a little after Ace's death, Nami is now on the celestial island, Weatheria, but the flashback goes back, for the first part, to Ace's departure from the Strawhats and the second part is about ten days before the Water 7's event.

Okay, so this is the translation of my story that I had written in French.

I am now in college in France and I have English courses and I wanted to try and translate my one-shot in English as an exercise for myself.

Tell me what you think about it And let me know if you spot any mistakes!

Also an other imporant thing to know is that it's been a while since I followed this fandom so please understand that I know that this isn't canon at all. But at the time I had a huge crush on Ace and I saw this story as a way to grieve his death.

I hope you can understand and thank you for reading!

* * *

Nami is drowning in sadness, she doesn't know what to do after this. They promised each other to meet again in the New World. And celebrate their reunion in their own way. And now... now he isn't here anymore and she feels lonely, so awfully lonely. Nobody knew about their relationship, not even Robin. They used to be in touch by letters. He even asked for something so very special, that she will remember forever, it was a few night before he went back to hunt Marshall D. Teach. She remembers it as if it was yesterday.

 _Flashback :_

Both of them were on the Merry deck, hidden from everyone's view, looking at the stars together. She was in his arms and he was holding her as if it was the last time he could hold her close to him, like this. Nami closed her eyes and appreciated the moment. She felt so good, she was in warm and loving arms. It couldn't be any better. Suddenly, he asked her:

"Nami?"

"Yes?"

"I wanna marry you..."

"Hum...Sorry?" She asked him, not sure that she heard it right.

"I want to marry you, Nami."

"You... I... But why like this, so suddenly?"

"Well... First, I was thinking of a way to bind us together, a sort of a promise and that when I thought that marriage wasn't such a bad idea. Then, and mostly because, I love you but you already know this, but also because I want you to carry my name and my child..."he said to her, smiling tenderly at the idea of having a child with the woman in his arms.

"Child?! But what am I going to say to my crew?! Did you really think about it?! First of all, I will have morning sickness and then I'll start to be humongous like there is no tomorrow! And boom! On a lovely day, a brat! Did you think about everyone else?! Well... Ok, Luffy will be overjoyed but it will be horrible!" She couldn't believe what he was asking.

"You will tell them the truth. I am sure that you will be beautiful, and for the others, it might be weird but i'm sure they will get used to it. And it's true that Luffy's reaction will be hilarious!"

"And we're pirates, did you imagine what would happen if they get to my crew or to you! I know you are very strong but it's still possible! And you know what it feels like, for a kid, to grow up without a father, how would we keep going if you are gone? I could get used to it, eventually, but not the child." Nami cried, thinking about awful scenarios.

"Don't worry about it! I'll just ask Father and Luffy if you can come for a time on the Moby Dick. You'll be with me and you could learn a few things about navigation, with all our maps and eveything. And I'm sure Father will be happy to welcome you onboard. And since you'll be with me, there won't be any problems with the Marines because Father's crew will be here to protect you! Also, you would carry my name and it would make me really happy... Portgas D. Nami... I like the ring of it!"

"I... It's true that I would like to carry your name and with everything you would do for me.. But, really, a child, I don't think it's a really good idea right now..."

"I can understand that the idea of a child scares you but we have all of our lifes to make it happen, so please marry me…"

"I think that it's okay, i'd love to marry you. But how can we do this? We are at sea."

"This won't be a problem! Hold on to me, okay?" He said to her, just before jumping on his Striker.

"Okay!"

They left to the closer island. Once on land, they ran to a city and went to a wedding shop that was still open, bought a wedding dress for Nami and a suit for him, and they left to the city church.

A kiss later, she is married to the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates ; for them, nothing really change but now they had a promise that linked them together and it was enough for now. And once back on the Merry, they went to Nami's room and fell asleep in each other arms.

As the days went by, the idea of him leaving tear her heart open but she kept thinking that she will see him again on another island or even in the New world.

When the time of the separation came, Nami smiled, or at least tried to, and it seems to work because none noticed it, except him...

And after that, the days kept going on, they were all the same, once or twice something fun happened, but she still missed him. And she couldn't do anything except hoping to see him again on the next island.

Then the news of a reunion finally came. He told her to meet him on an island not far away for where the Strawhats' pirates stopped for night. Nami jumped on her waver and left for the island. Once there, she went to the meeting place, that seemed to be a night club. Once she went inside and took place at the counter, all the men looked at her bosom or her butt. She asked for a cocktail and lost herself in her thoughts. She was brought down to Earth when a man asked her :

"Hey, beautiful! Why are you drinking alone, come with me, we'll have some fun!"

"No, thanks, I'm waiting for someone..."

"Come on! Come here! He won't even say a thing once he sees me!" He said insisting.

Someone came in the bar but no one paid attention to him as they were all looking at Nami.

"I said I'm waiting for someone, are you deaf or what? I drink with people better than you.

"You little bitch!" He swore, getting up from his seat.

"I think the lady said something, right?" A voice rised. Everyone looked at him, and when Nami recognized him, she jumped in his arms, while he kept her as close to him as possible. They hugged each other, whispering things like "I love you" or "I missed you". Then the voice of the brute rose again.

"So it's you that this slut was waiting for! Ha, what an idiot, liking the company of a piece of shit like him!"

They didn't even answer him as they were already looking for a nice place just for both of them. All that the brute could see was the Whitebeard's tattoo on the young man's back, after that we didn't here a thing about him.

As for the lovers, they kept on rolling around the bed. And when Nami woke up early in the morning to go back to the Merry, she was pinned down to the matress by a pair of muscled arms circling her waist.

"Come on! Wake up! I can't go stay here! I really need to go back or else your brother will start to wreck havoc!"

"No, I don't wanna, I 'm good here, why should I move? What can I do if I love to have my wife beside me. And my brother? Well, too bad for him, for this I won't share with him! That would take the cake!"

"Come on! And think about it, they could leave without me! I'm sure that they are capable of this!"

"Well it's not so bad, this way I'll have you all to myself!"

"Please!"

"Fine you can go but promise me to be cautious, alright?"

"Of course, I'll be cautious, I promise! But take care of yourself too!"

"Don't worry! I will!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" And they kissed pasionately.

 _End of Flashback_

A few days after, Nami learned that she was pregnant, she send him a letter, explaining everything to him. And when he answered, he seemed so happy, he found a name and even said that he will find a way with his captain and Luffy to take care of the child once he found Blackbeard.

But he had to get captured by this son of a bitch and die. And now she is alone with a child who won't even know its father! If only he was here, he'd tell her that everything is going to be alright, that she wasn't alone! But now she was! She was all alone! Her nakama, her family, they were all scattered all around the world! She will have to live two years without them, without him and with a child they should have raised together, like they promised each other!

But she had to be strong for Luffy, for him, for herself but also for her baby, she will raised the baby as good as she could, she had to take care of this child because it's the last thing she had from him, and when she will see them again, she will tell them everything. For now she needs to train and be stronger to help Luffy in the future!

* * *

 _Two years later:_

She had arrived before everyone with her daughter, Alice, she was exactly like her father but a little bit more feminine and it seems she inherited the ability of her father to fall asleep while eating.

Well, now was the time to reveal the truth!

When she stepped on the Sunny, they all looked at her like she was someone else, well maybe that's true, she was a mother now... They were starting to open their mouth to shout but she cuts them short.

"I think I owe you some explanations."

"I think you do, yes!" Luffy claimed.

Nami took a deep breath.

"This is my daughter, her name is Portgas D. Alice and from now on I'm Portgas D. Nami." There. Done. The bomb was dropped.

For some seconds, there wasn't a sound on the ship, nothing, you could even hear the sound of the waves crashing against the hull. And in a thousandth of a second, everyone was speaking at once, no one understood what the other was saying. The voice of Sanji, full of surprise and of lack of understanding, rose in the air:

"She can't be your daughter, Nami-san, you never saw any man!"

"Well yes, Nami! And Portgas D. it's the name of..." Nami interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"No, you're wrong, Sanji-kun, I saw one man and only one, and I know whose name it belongs to, Luffy."

Robin , who understood, smiled sadly at the red-headed young woman.

"So, how can I say this simply. Well... Hum...Okay, I was seeing a man a little bit after he was on the Merry, he was a pirate, and he was your brother, Luffy, and then an evening, a couple of nights before he left, he proposed to me," she smiled tenderly at the memory, "at first I was a little bit against it but I ended up saying 'yes', we married on the closer island.

"Then a few days later, he went back searching for Black Beard" She spat the name out as if it was a poison that could burn her mouth. "We were communicating by letters, we told each other our adventures. Then one day, he sent me a letter, telling me to meet him on an island not far from where we stopped for the night, if I am right it was before Water 7. I went there as fast as I could and that night was the most incredible of my life. And a few days later I realised that I was pregnant, and he was the father, Luffy. So I sent him a letter in which I told him I was expecting a baby." Here tears started to ran down her face without her realising it.

"And when he answered me, he was so happy, he had already chosen a few names and in these names, there was Alice, so I told myself that if it was a girl, I would name her Alice, he even added that he would see with Whitebeard and Luffy if I couldn't spend a few weeks on the Moby Dick with him and the baby.

But this Blackbeard bastard had to catch him and threw him to the Marines! If one day we see him, I won't stay put quietly! And I don't care about his devil fruit! He left a child without its father, throw him to the Marines and he believes that he will be alright!" She was so mad that even Sanji and Franky took a step back.

"But don't worry Luffy, I don't blame you, you did all you could and I can't imagine what it was like to see your own brother dying in your arms and I thank you for everything you have done in hope of saving him!" She told him, trying to smile despiste the tears. "Therefore I spent these two years taking care of my daughter and I trained to be able to guide you in the New World, okay Luffy?"

The silence streched on the deck, everyone was looking at Nami with sadness, surprise and sympathy. Then Luffy spoke out, but he didn't seem as surprise as the others:

"Actually Ace told me something before he died, he told he thanked everyone who loved him, even if his father was Gol D. Roger, and then he told me to tell you this: 'I loved you, I love you and I will love you forever, but don't worry, we will see each other again, in a really long time I hope, but we will see each other. I only have one regret, apart from not seeing Luffy realising his dream, it's not knowing our child so take care of it, okay Nami?" And this time Nami cried all the tears of her body, she grabbed onto her captain in fear of falling to the the ground.

Robin then said, "Don't worry Nami, we are here, right? We will help you if you need it ! Don't fret!" Every nodded, smiling at the red-head.

"I only have one thing to ask you; I would like to find Marco the Phoenix or any other Whitebeard's pirate, when we are in the New World, to tell them that Ace's line is stil alive. It won't bother you?"

"Absolutely not! I thought he was really cool the Phoenix, I would love to see him again!" Luffy said with a big grin on his face.

Then Nami looked at her daughter, with love and fondness, she thought:

"I will also love you forever, Portgas D. Ace!"


End file.
